1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated gyroscope of semiconductor material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, integrated gyroscopes of semiconductor material, manufactured using MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) technology, operate on the basis of the theorem of relative accelerations, exploiting Coriolis acceleration. In particular, when a linear velocity is applied to a movable mass rotating with angular velocity, the movable mass “feels” an apparent force, called Coriolis force, which determines a displacement thereof in a direction perpendicular to the linear velocity and to the axis of rotation. The apparent force can be hence detected by supporting the movable mass through springs which enable a displacement thereof in the direction of the apparent force. On the basis of Hooke's law, this displacement is proportional to the apparent force itself and, thus, detection of the displacement of the movable mass enables detection of Coriolis force and, hence, of the angular velocity.
In gyroscopes of the type considered, the displacement of the movable mass is detected capacitively, by measuring at resonance the variations in capacitance caused by the movement of movable detection electrodes integrally fixed to the movable mass and interfaced with, or comb-fingered to, fixed detection electrodes.
Examples of embodiment of integrated gyroscopes manufactured using MEMS technology are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,312, 5,275,047 and WO 97/15066 in the name of Robert Bosch GmbH, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,668, WO 99/19734 and WO00/29855 in the name of IRVINE SENSORS CORPORATION. However, the above gyroscopes present some drawbacks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,312 describes a gyroscope formed by an oscillating mass and a sensitive mass mounted upon the driving element. This known gyroscope involves a complicated fabrication process, which uses two different structural layers, with consequent high fabrication costs, low reliability, complication of alignment between the accelerometers and the oscillating masses, and complication in the connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,668 and WO 99/19734 provide for an external oscillating mass connected to an internal sensing mass and, i.e., two independent mechanical parts which can be appropriately calibrated. However, in case of the gyroscope of circular shape (described in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,668), the structure is sensitive to stresses due to the fabrication steps and to thermal drift, since the suspension springs of the sensing element internal to the oscillating external mass are very rigid in the direction of the axis of the angular velocity, and it is not possible to anchor the detection element centrally, in so far as the gyroscope would “feel” the velocity of a number of axes simultaneously and would become unusable. Instead, for the gyroscope of rectangular shape (described in the patent WO 99/19734), the system is not optimized since it uses suspension springs which involve undesired rotational contributions; moreover, the described gyroscope does not enable rejection of linear accelerations. In either case, but in particular in case of a translation gyroscope, numerous interconnections are present which pass underneath the mass, and the interconnections are quite long, with the risk of capacitive couplings with the sensing structures and hence of false or imprecise reading.